A Motorcity Tragedy
by Archiepoke123
Summary: What happens when Red comes back and targets another Burner? What happens to Mike and Kane when this Burner is gone?
1. A Red Attack

_Hey guys, this is Archiepoke123. This is my first story EVER and I am super NERVOUS! Please have some good reviews and I could add some chapters._

**Chapter 1: A Red Attack**

The Burners were driving through the long roads of Motorcity running from Kane bots. They were shooting lasers after lasers at them and dodging their attacks as well.

" Well Burners, the Kane bots are not gonna stop anytime soon, but if we want to bring these citizens to freedom, we have to keep fighting", said Mike Chilton, leader of the Burners. Connected to Mike's car was a trailer filled with Deluxe citizens that learned the error of their ways of dealing with Abraham Kane.

" Mike, we'll hold off the bots, bring those citizens back to safety", said Julie, the infiltration expert of the team.

" Good idea Jules, better we are getting attacked by the bots than them. Boy does Kane go all out when Deluxe citizens decide to be free". Mike drove Mutt out of the scene and straight to the safety area. The other Burners Dutch, Texas, and of course Julie were holding off the rest of the Kane bots. After each and every bot was totaled, the Burners drove off in the same path as their leader. The Burners met up with Mike and Chuck at HQ.

" Kane really has some strong defenses coming, I guess he is really desperate to keep Deluxe citizens cooped up in their pods and keeping us at bay ", claimed Mike.

" Texas isn't scared of some stupid bots. Let Texas at'em and Kane will be scared silly and surrender to Texas's awesomeness".

" I don't think those bots are going to be stopping anytime soon, it's a good thing my internship starts right about now, so I think I might be able to get something out of them", said Julie.

" Find out a way to shut them down, and everyone will be much happier. Good luck Jules", Mike said. Julie got into her car 9 Lives and drove off to Deluxe.

_Meanwhile in Deluxe_

" I can't believe Kane actually thinks I am working with him. He and Chilton both ruined my lives. Lets see what happens when someone that is both precious to them is eliminated", a dark figure said as he was watching a monitor with the yellow car 9 Lives was driving of to Kane Co.

_Okay everyone, that was chapter 1 of my story, that does not have a title yet. Please have some good reviews, I am new at this. Updates are coming soon, so reviews are necessary. _


	2. Ambush

_I am back people. Archiepoke123 in the house. I have gotten a few reviews for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is HERE! _

**Chapter 2: Ambush**

As Julie was driving off to Kane Co., she thought she heard the sound of electricity crackling. She shook it off and continued driving. Then there was a crash.

"Okay is this somebody's idea of a joke cuz this is not funny. Hello is anybody out there?"

"Oh yes there is girly, and I bet once you see me, you'll wish you have never been born", a shadow in the path to Deluxe. He stepped out so Julie could see him and then Julie gasped.

"No, the other Burners said you didn't survive the Kane train ( He probably did. Don't know what happened. Moving on )." Julie started driving away, but Red jumped over her car and landed in front of her again. Julie saw a ramp and decided to jump it to escape Red's cornering. Suddenly Red disappeared and a moment later, his car started driving towards her and crashed into it. Then Red came out and ripped open Julie's door and grabbed Julie and used the fireman's carry on her.

"Hey let me go you monster. I want nothing to do with you". Julie was kicking and struggling to get out of his grasp. Then Red dropped her into his car. Julie tried to get out of his car, so Red took a spray bottle out of a compartment and sprayed it on Julie which caused her to get knocked out cold.

"Finally I got you to shut up. I have plans for you that involve immediate extermination. I always knew you were Kane's daughter, and you also happen to be one of Chilton's Burners. If you are gone, the two that ruined my life will indeed suffer".

_A few hours later at Antonio's ( _thoughts will be in bold )

"**Julie should have been back by now. I'm getting a bad feeling," **thought Mike.

"**Claire, Claire," **thought Chuck.

"**Tenny, Tenny," **thought Dutch.

" **Texas, Texas," **thought Texas. Mike and the Burners were waiting for the girl of their team for a while.

"Okay this is too weird. This is the time that Julie usually gives us some valuable information. Lets go looking for her", Mike said. Mike and Chuck got into Mutt and started driving off with Texas and Dutch tailing them. They were driving on the road that leads to Deluxe. Then Mike pointed to the car he saw on it.

"This is definitely 9 Lives. Why is the door gone and Julie away from it?", Mike asked.

" I don't know Mikey, but I would say she got into a fight with someone", Chuck said.

"Hey Mike, I think you'd better take a look at this", Dutch called to his fellow Burner. Mike ran over to the hood of 9 Lives and saw what Dutch was looking at. Right in front of his eyes was a red hour glass symbol.

" Red".

_Me again. How did you like Chapter 2 of my first story? Chapter 3 is in the works so please review and I will catch you later._


	3. Revenge

_Hey guys, it has been a while, but I am back. I have been watching a new show, and I might do some stories on it as well. Chapter 3 is right here._

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

Julie woke up in a strange room after a couple of hours. She tried to move, but she was bound by ropes head to toe. She struggled, but couldn't break free.

"**Where am I? The last thing I remember is driving to Kane Co. The rest is a blur", **Julie thought. From across the room, two sliding doors opened to reveal Red. He walked towards Julie while laughing maniacally.

"Why hello there Ms. Julie, how nice it is for you to stop by", Red said nastily. He grabbed Julie's chin then whispered in her ear,

"I have plans for you. Once you're gone, Kane and Chilton will crack, making them easy targets for my plans of revenge".

"You don't scare me you maniac. Do whatever you want with me, Mike will probably never know I'm missing".

"That's where you're wrong girly. I've been watching your little friend. You too seem to have some sort of relationship. My plan was to kidnap one of the Burners to make Chilton crack. My original plan was to take the blonde one, but then I saw the spark you too had, so here you are".

"You were spying on us?"

"I'm not done yet. I also discovered that you were Kane's daughter. Kane sent Chilton to destroy my home so he was one of my target's as well. Getting rid of you will make it much easier to get rid of them. Too bad I thought you were a little cute". Then Red left the room leaving Julie to despair.

"Please Mike. Forget about me. Motorcity is more important than the flesh and blood of your worst enemy", Julie said to herself.

_Meanwhile on the roads of Motorcity._

"Hey Chuck, any luck finding Julie's location?", Mike asked. Mike and the other Burners were looking around for Julie, but without any luck.

"Sorry Mikey. It's like Julie doesn't even exist. Where Red took her, it's untraceable". The both Texas's and Dutch's avatars popped up.

"We've been driving around for hours Mike. Lets go back and look for Julie tomorrow", Dutch begged.

"Yeah. Even awesome guys like Texas needs his rest. Miss Deluxe is a no show", Texas agreed.

"NO! We need to find Julie as fast as we can before Red does who knows what with her. Now is not a time to complain".

"I know I'm going to regret asking this Mikey but, is there any other reason you want to find Julie? I know she is an important Burner and all, but do you have any personal intentions to finding Julie", Chuck asked. Mike didn't speak for a while but finally said,

"Lets go back to Jacob. It is getting a little dark, not that any of that matters right now. Julie is long gone, but I hope we will have better luck tomorrow".

"Forget I asked". Then Mike, Dutch and Texas turned around and headed back towards HQ.

"**Don't worry Jules. We'll find you at all costs. Just please be safe"**, Mike thought to himself as he was leading his team back home.

_Well chapter 3 is done. I hoped you guys liked it. If I get some more reviews, Chapter 4 will be up. Just stay tuned and remember, this story IS NOT done._


	4. Confrontaion Part 1

_Well, Chapter 4 is right here. Sorry it's been a while, but remember… REVIEW!_

**Chapter 4: Confrontation Part 1**

In the slumps of Motorcity, Mike was driving Mutt for the 3rd time in 2 days looking for Julie. Chuck went along with him the first two times, but stayed behind this time. Just then Dutch's, Texas's, and Jacob's avatars popped up.

"Seriously Mike, get a grip. You have massive a find-Julie syndrome, or an obsessive search disorder. Whatever it is, it's driving you a little bit crazy", reasoned Dutch.

"Miss Deluxe's been taken by Red, big deal. Just find another infiltration expert, or just make Texas the super ninja. Texas should just take Kane on now", Texas convinced.

"No, Julie is a full pledged Burner, and we can't just leave her in the clutches of Red. I mean he wants to kill me for crying out loud, and he has an important part of stopping Kane", Mike said.

"Look Mike, I agree with you, Julie is an important ascent to defeating Kane, but I think you took looking for her a little too far. You need some rest before you become vulnerable to anyone that could easily take advantage of you", Jacob insisted. Mike just sighed then turned around and drove on back to HQ. He got out and found the Burners in front of him.

"I guess you guys are right. I know I was looking for Julie a lot in the past two days, it's just that Red is a nut job and he has Julie. I would do the same for any of you guys, but why would he take Julie out of you guys?", Mike asked. Everyone else shrugged and walked towards their cars to do their work ( _Don't know what they do. Just bear with me. Moving on _).

_Meanwhile at Julie's place of captivity _

"**I've been here for two days and Red still hasn't told me why. I can barely feel my body because of these ropes. I really wish Red didn't take my boomerang", **Julie thought sadly. Just then Red came in with some sort of device in his hand.

"Good morning Ms. Kane, I'll just have you know that your father has entrusted me with finding you so, now I can put my plan into action".

"Why would he send you to find me? I actually thought he would send more Kane Co. representatives then you".

"Cute. What I have here is a flashback revealer". Red put his device down and a holographic image started playing.

_Flashback_

"TOOLEY! Have you seen Julie", bellowed Kane.

"No I haven't Mr. Kane. I haven't seen Ms. Julie", Tooley answered. Kane growled then Tooley asked

"Should I look for her Mr. Kane?"

"No Tooley, just bring the new guy here". Tooley sighed then left the room. Red then walked in.

"My daughter is missing, and I want you to find her… at all costs", ordered Kane. Red saluted then walked out.

_Back to Present_

"Ha ha ha. Kane is so predictable. I knew he would send me to find his barely precious daughter. Now all I have to do is send him and Chilton a little lie". He then left leaving Julie a little worried about her fate.

"**What does he mean by 'sending Kane and Chilton a little lie'? That doesn't sound good. If only I can reach my boomerang".**

_Meanwhile at Motorcity_

"Mike, Mike. We have a distress call from someone we've never met before. He says he is getting attacked by Kane bots", Chuck cried.

"Finally something to do. Come on Burners", Mike called to his team. The Burners including Jacob got into their cars and drove off to the source of the distress call. When they got to the location, they noticed that there was no one there.

"Chuck, are you sure this is the place, cuz I don't see anyone here", Mike asked.

"Yeah Mike, this is the place", Chuck answered. Then there was a smokescreen and Red emerged from the center.

"Hello Burners. I see you got my call", Red said nastily.

"We know you got Julie Red.Where is she?" Mike asked. Before answering, Red laughed maniacally and said

"I don't have her anymore Chilton. I sold her to Kane. He wanted a Burner and he got one", Red said before disappearing into the smoke.

"This is not good. Kane has Julie and he's an even bigger whack job than Red is", Mike said.

_Deluxe_

"WHAT!", Kane screamed.

"It's true, he told me himself. I tried getting her back but they outnumbered me. I guess I lost my touch", Red said.

"This is just as I feared. My own daughter is in the hands of those dirty Burners", Kane said worryingly.

_Mike and Kane at the same time_

"I'm getting Julie back".

Too be continued.

_Oooh. Cliffhanger. Chapter 4 is done, but review and Chapter 5 will be up._


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys its me. I'm sorry but I am discontinuing this story due to the fact that Motorcity is over. Its been fun, but I will start doing some Percy Jackson and other things so if you think that I can make a comeback by another story, please send me some topic to write about.**


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation Part 2

_Hi guys it's Archiepoke123 and I am BACK. You guys convinced me to continue writing A Motorcity Tragedy so the next chapter is here! I haven't written in a while so please don't hate me if it's not as good as what it was. Please review._

**Chapter 5: Confrontation Part 2**

_Previously on A Motorcity Tragedy:_

_Red has just told Mike that Kane has Julie and vice versa. Meanwhile Julie is still Red's captive and really wants to get out. _

_What is Red planning now?_

"Guys this is really bad", said Mike to his Burners. They were all at Antonio's discussing their next move to getting Julie "back" from Kane.

"Ughh Mikey, your fist is in your pizza", Chuck pointed out. Mike looked down but didn't seem to care.

"You know Mike, we always have Claire to know where Julie is in Deluxe", Dutch said.

"Dutch you're a genius", said Mike.

"Oh no, we are not putting Claire anywhere near Kane Co. without proper protection against that guy", Chuck pleaded. Mike didn't stay to listen to Chuck as soon as Dutch had his brainstorm. The Burners followed Mike to the cars as they drove off to HQ.

_Meanwhile in Deluxe_

"TOOLEY!", screamed Kane. Kane's idiot assistant came in and saluted to his boss.

"Yes Mr. Kane", Tooley said obediently.

"Tooley, I just wanted to tell you to stay as far away from this office as possible when I have my meeting. Now GET OUT!", Kane ordered. Tooley dropped his head and left while muttering something about never getting to do anything. Then the one and only Red came in and the meeting began.

"Any news on my daughter Red?", Kane asked with a touch of hope in his voice.

"No sign of her yet. Chilton hid her so well that even I can't find her", Red lied.

"Well that's going to change because I just finished making something that will help you find her", Kane said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"**Just as I planned",** thought Red.

"Great, just what I need", said Red evilly. Kane handed Red a complicated looking device which Red seemed to stare at as if he invented it.

"Bring my daughter back from Chilton and make sure he goes down", Kane ordered.

"I plan on it sir", Red said with fake sympathy. He left the building and drove off to his lair.

…

"What did my father give you this time to 'find' me?", Julie asked, putting emphasis on the word find.

"This", he said. He stuck out his hand and showed Julie the cube shaped device and she gasped.

"That cant be-".

"Yes it is. The new Mecha-box model 7.0. This toy will destroy anything in a 50 mile radius to scan your location, and my plan involves putting Chilton and Kane in the same place at the same time so I can destroy both of them.", Red said evilly. He left the room leaving Julie to sulk.

"**This is so bad, I should've just told Mike the truth about me when I had the chance",** Julie thought miserably.

_Back in Motorcity_

"So you don't have any word on Julie", Mike asked Claire for the billionth time.

"Sorry Mike, but I'll try to do something", Claire promised. The holographic image of Claire disappeared leaving Mike a bit more distraught.

"**Where is Kane hiding you Julie?"**

_OOH cliffy but how was it? Boring right? Well it was worth a shot but please review._


End file.
